


The Celebration of Lewis Young, Parts I & II

by waltzforanight



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzforanight/pseuds/waltzforanight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ds_snippets, with the prompts "satisfaction" and "award".</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Celebration of Lewis Young, Parts I & II

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets, with the prompts "satisfaction" and "award".

**I.**  
When Pastor Murphy had first mentioned that he wanted to recognize Lew's contributions to the church with a plaque, Lew had been embarassed, but pleased. It felt, still feels, good to know that he's doing some good here, that he's making a difference.

But when the Pastor started talking about ceremonies and potluck lunches and camera crews, Lew had been hard to convince. He understands that it's important for the community to have a positive example to point to, but he'd feel a lot more comfortable if that didn't involve all the attention being on _him_. Lew had tried to talk Pastor Murphy out of it for days, but the old man is stubborn as hell, and unexpectedly devious, too.

When he had trouble convincing Lew by himself, the Pastor had casually mentioned the idea to Spike when he'd stopped by to pick Lew up one night. Spike had thought it was a great idea, of course. Lew doesn't know if Pastor Murphy knows that Spike and Lew are, well, _Spike and Lew_, but the man definitely knows Spike's enthusaism makes it impossible for Lew to say no.

So now it's a hot and stuffy Sunday afternoon in the middle of August, three weeks later, and Lew is practically melting in his suit. The church's air conditioning broke weeks ago and it will be another two before it gets fixed. Usually by this time Lew has long left church for the day and promptly ditched the suit for something far more cool and comfortable (or nothing at all if Spike has his way, which he often does), but right now he can only stand at the front of the church while Pastor Murphy makes his speech and hope there's something more interesting than him to put on the front page tomorrow.

**II.**  
He knows he should be paying attention to the speech that Pastor Murphy is giving, but he's afraid that if he hears too much of it, he'll end up blushing so hard that he bursts into flame. As is, he's catching the occasional word: things like "impeccable" and "valued" and, for some reason that Lew isn't sure he actually wants to know, "sausage", and even those are almost too much to hear. Lew is honoured, really, but all the attention is making him very uncomfortable.

So instead of listening, Lew looks out into the crowd of people filling the pews. It's not a full house by any means, but there's a lot more people than he expected. He spots Spike sitting three pews from the front, sandwiched between his parents as though he were still ten years old. The rest of the row is filled with various members of Spike's extended family: his sister, her four kids, a few cousins, and crazy Uncle Nino, who is fast asleep and probably drooling. All of them are wearing matching looks of pride (Uncle Nino looks as proud as any sleeping man can), and Lew has no idea what he did to ever deserve the honour of knowing these people and having them all accept him into their family.

He swallows hard around the sudden lump in his throat and lets his eyes land back on Spike, who is listening with rapt attention but fidgeting with his tie almost subconciously. When he finally notices Lew watching, Spike winks and gives him a big thumbs up.

Lew can't help but smile. He thinks that Spike's joy about this whole thing, that Spike brought half of his family to watch this, means more than the rest of it put together. It's all the recognition he'll ever need.


End file.
